The Letter
by fanofthearts
Summary: Set after Jane and Maura's double date in "I Kissed a Girl". What happens when Maura takes Brock home? Rizzles I promise! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Pairing: It will be Rizzles, please wade carefully through the straight scene in the beginning.

A/N1: It takes place during "I Kissed a Girl" but there is no case, just Jane and Maura going out to dinner with their *shutter* boys. Did you ever wonder what happened with Maura and Brock? No? Oh you didn't want to think about it? Yeah I didn't either, but yet I wrote this. Please Review!

A/N 2: It's not betaed! Okay….so things coming to me oddly. I've always thought Maura has a certain innocence about her. This story line has been rolling around in my head for awhile. Please don't kill me. And PLEASE let me know what you think. All reviews will be greatly appreciated.

*{}*

Maura concentrated on her breathing. She had to keep control. She felt his hands fumble on the zipper to her green Carolina Herrera dress. Finally, after a few tries the garment was pulled off and tossed across the room. She whimpered, not because of the mouth that was sucking on her neck but because her $800 dollar dress was lying in a heap on the floor. Brock didn't know the real reason why she made that cute noise, he took it as encouragement and bit down harder, "Oh baby, you taste so good." Maura cringed, yes she found him very attractive. Any woman would, he was the perfect male specimen. Muscle in all the right places, perfectly tanned, and a gentleman…then why wasn't she reacting the way she was supposed to? She let her mind drift. Right now she could be down in her quiet lab pouring over results or she could be with Jane. Jane, she wondered how her date with Jorge was going. She smiled, she would hear about that one in the morning. Maybe they could get drinks tomorrow night? Tomorrow was Friday; she would have to mention a movie night on Saturday. There was some 'A' movie Jane was dying to- She was suddenly brought back to the present by a sharp tug on her right nipple. She yelped and pulled back; Brock seemed to take this as a good sign and attacked her mouth with his. "Baby you are so sexy; you have no idea what you do to me."

Actually, she did, it was pressing into her stomach. She again concentrated on her breathing, 'you can do this Maura.' His fingers reached out again to fondle her breasts through her bra. She knew men found her ample chest attractive. She was bordering on a D cup and 90% of her dates rarely raised their eyes past them. For Maura they were a nuisance. They typically hurt unless she had them supported. She got frequent neck and back aches from them. She knew she could have a reduction but just the thought of that made her flush red. She felt Brock undoing the clasp on her bra, she tensed as it slid down her arms. She really, really did not want to do this. He moaned his approval before latching his mouth to her breast. She thought back to the promise she had made herself, she had to do this. She was tired of feeling scared and lonely. She needed this. She tried to relax but the feeling of Brock's five o'clock shadow against her stomach was making her slightly nauseous. She felt the tears being to prick her eyes. She squeezed them tight. Damn it. "Brock?"

"Yeah babe?" He mumbled against her.

She pushed against his shoulders, forcing him back. She looked at him, he was good looking. She thought back to her letter, she had to do this; it was the right thing to do. But then why did it make her feel sick? She sighed. Maybe this was far enough for now? She still had a few days left, she shouldn't think of this as a failure but a step in the right direction. She nodded to herself, but how was she going to make him understand that?

"Could we stop please?"

He frowned, they had been going out casually for the past two months and this was the farthest he gotten with her. "What's wrong?" She was a vision kneeling in front of him, her normally perfect hair was a mess and she was clad in only a pair of maroon panties.

Maura again felt herself tense. She should tell him the truth, but she didn't trust him enough not to laugh or call her crazy. She couldn't face that look again; she didn't want to feel that feeling. The sting of rejection always burned deep. "Umm.." Could she lie? She felt her chest get hot, the feeling of hives just below the surface. 'No no no no…' "I'm, I'm menstruating." She lied, she did it. She felt the breath leave her, oh God! It would be thirteen days before her cycle started. LIE LIE LIE, her brain screamed at her. Again she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Oh," He looked down to collect himself. The conversation from then on was forced. She quickly put on her satin robe and escorted him to the door.

She felt terribly guilty as she walked back to her bedroom. She lied, she hadn't lied since she was a child and even then she had a reaction like this. She took a deep breath, she could do this, she had to. She picked her dress up off the floor and hung it up. The wrinkles hadn't set in too bad yet. Next she stripped her bed; she could still smell his cologne on her body. Walking into the bathroom she dropped her robe and turned the shower on; she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked rumbled, she traced the mark Brock had left on her breast and signed. "Maura, you are such a mess." She told her refection. She let the hot water stream down on her back, "Damn it!" She felt the tears begin to fall. This all started with that stupid letter. Why did she have to write it? If she could go back in time she was sure she would never be that stupid again. She methodically began washing her hair.

She dressed in her gold pajamas and slowly made the bed in a trance. Finally when she laid herself down did she allow herself to look over at the letter. She had almost forgotten about it…almost. It was hidden away in her personal file cabinet for the past fifteen years. It was addressed to Dr. Maura Isles. She opened it, there it was, a list of ten things to do before she was thirty-six. She had written it right after her break up with Garrett. She was mad at herself then, she allowed someone to come between her and her plan. He was her first serious relationship, the first guy to not get angry when she asked him to stop. She loved him and she almost gave up the hopes of a career to be with him. She read through the letter again. The first seven things were career and scholarly goals, all which she had met. She smiled, she was living part of her dream. The last three were the hardest.

8. Get Married

9. Have intercourse

10. Have a family

Maura sighed; she felt her eyes prickle again. She doubted two of those things would happen in the next week. It took her till she was twenty five to realize she had Genophobia. She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed but her fear of having sex was something she didn't want to talk to anyone about. It was the thing that ended her relationship with Garrett. Suddenly her phone chirped causing her to jump. Picking it up she smiled, Jane. Maybe there was someone she could talk to. She read the text and laughed out loud, "**Really M? A male nurse?**"

"Uh-oh." Jorge was a nice guy, just because he was a nurse didn't mean anything. She felt better, she would ask Jane to come over tomorrow night and skip their usual drinks at The Robber. She knew Jane wouldn't laugh at her, maybe she could help her. Maura put her phone down and smiled. Tomorrow would be a better day.

Continue?

I know it is very Maura heavy but I promise the next chapter will be Rizzles. Please review and let me know what you thought! The more reviews the faster the 2nd (and final) chapter will be posted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: I had the whole thing written and I went back through and thought it was the most boring thing I'd ever read. So I scrapped the whole ending. I think you'll like this one much better. There are now 3 chapters!

A/N2: I woke up this morning covered head to toe in a rash. Rewriting this today had taken my mind off scratching myself raw. So please read and review the fruits of my distraction..please review Its not betaed.

A/N3: Thank you soooo much to all my reviews! OMG I thought I would get like 10! 30 reviews? You guys are freaking awesome! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

{**}

The alarm was buzzing. Maura blindly reached out to slap at it, she felt like she had just fell asleep. She hit the object with her hand, but the noise continued. 'What in the world?' Then she realized it wasn't her alarm clock. She sat up and listened. The door, someone was knocking on her door… at 2:37 in the morning. She felt the adrenaline begin to run through her veins. She got out of bed quietly and picked up the aluminum slugger next to the bedroom door and quietly walked down the hall. "Maura! Open up!"

The blonde's shoulders relaxed at the voice. She leaned the bat against the kitchen island and unlocked the door. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Hey! There you are." Jane was standing in front of her in the same dress she had on at the restaurant six hours ago. She looked a little worse for wear, her make-up was smeared, dress wrinkled, and she smelled slightly of scotch. She pushed past Maura and sauntered into the kitchen. "You never answered my text," She sat down on a stool at the island, "Where's Brock?"

"He went home Jane. Its 2:30 in the morning."

"Ohh you don't let your guys spend the night? Yeah, I don't either; it always makes for an awkward morning."

"I wouldn't know Jane." Maura said quietly and walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water and set it in front of Jane. "Drink this."

"Not thirsty." Jane replied. She was busy watching Bass who was slowly approaching them from the living room.

"Please Jane? Do it for me? You'll feel better."

Jane finally looked up at her friend, "Okay, I'll do anything for you Maura. I really like those pajamas on you. Gold is a good color; it goes with your hair."

Maura blushed, she watched Jane slowly twist the cap off and down have the bottle in three large gulps. "Oh Jane, what did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing, I just had a few drinks when The Jorge left. I really don't think I'm going out with him again Maura, he wants to be a mommy." As soon as Jane was able to persuade Jorge to leave, which took many 'I promise I'll call you in the mornings', she went straight for her liquor cabinet. She needed something stronger than beer after date like that. It didn't help matters that when she texted Maura she never got a response. She let her mind run wild thinking about what her best friend was doing with Brock. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She called a cab, she wasn't really that drunk but it was the perfect way to get into Maura's house at 2:30 in the morning.

"A mommy?" Maura asked bringing Jane into the present.

"Yep, he wants to stay at home and play with the kids while I work. Do you know what he called me?" She didn't wait for an answer. "He called me…oh what was it a 'racecar, finely tuned-beautiful fast'. He compared me to a car!"

Maura frowned, "At least it was a nice analogy."

"Nice? I'm not a car Maura! I'm a woman! And I've got needs, he thinks just because he is a nurse he can stay home with our kids? Ha! Well there my kids too!" Jane stood, she was still in her three inch heels, she kicked them off, "God Maur, I don't know how you walk in those things every day," next came the dress. "I need a shower. Can I?" She asked looking up at Maura with her puppy dog eyes.

Maura just sat there, one minute Jane was talking about 'The Jorge' and the next she was stripped down to her bra and black thong in her kitchen. Maura just stared, Jane's body was perfect, from the shapely legs to the toned stomach and muscled arms. A 'wow' escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

"Hum?" Jane asked picking her dress up off the floor. She saw Maura's stare and smiled. "You like? She turned around so Maura could see both sides. "I bought them special for tonight." She winked. Through her buzzed state Jane could see the desire in Maura's gaze, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't let this happen but her feet said otherwise. Slowly she moved forward.

Maura was shocked at her reaction to Jane's body. She had never seen the detective in so little before. She felt her stomach tighten as Jane stepped forward. Warning bells began going off in Maura's head, she put her hand on Jane's shoulder, "Come on, shower," She gave Jane a gentle push towards her bedroom. As she watched the brunette walk in front of her she couldn't help but let her gaze drift down. 'God, look at that butt. How is she not with someone? She is the perfect woman, exactly what a man is looking for.' She watched that gorgeous bottom walk into the bathroom, yelling that she would be out in fifteen minutes.

Maura sat down on the bed. This wasn't the first time Jane had come knocking on her door late at night, but it was the first time she ever showed up drunk. She heard the water turn on in the other room. She thought back to that first night, the first time she ever got up the courage to extend an invitation to the detective. Having someone come into her home was a big step for her. She was a very private person, since moving back to Boston she had no one over to her house except her mother who was in town for a day. For Maura it was one of the biggest invasions. Her house was her sanctuary, a place where she could be herself without worrying about others ridiculing her. She had been at BPD for almost two years before that night and dodged many a offer from Jane to go out to eat or get together for drinks. Then suddenly Hoyt was back, Jane tried to hide it but the doctor could tell she was scared to death. Maura extended an invitation, out of the blue.

"You do know you don't have to go through this alone." She said without looking up from her paper work.

"I'm fine Maura," was the response, typical Jane.

"Well, if you get tired of sitting at home my door is always open." She shocked herself by saying that but she was becoming to realize that Jane was the closest thing she ever had to a friend. She went home that evening never thinking she would see Jane on her door step. But about eleven the door bell rang and there was Jane. She was trying to be tough but Maura saw right through it. She saw the scared woman who was trying to be brave in the face of danger. Maura smiled at the memory, they fell asleep in the same bed, something Maura had never let happen before. When she woke in the morning to Jane's soft breathing she was ecstatic. She didn't think she could let anyone that close when her guard was down. She took it as a good sign. Maybe her self-imposed immersion therapy was working.

She heard the shower shut off. Jane would be out in a few minutes, wet hair and all. She went over to her dresser where a pair of old Red Sox boxers and an over sized t-shirt resided. Jane had started to leave a spare set of night clothes behind a few months ago when their sleepovers started to become routine. She went to the door and knocked. "Jane I have your clothes." The door opened and she was giving a full view of a very naked, very wet Jane Rizzoli.

"Did you move the towels?"

Maura's eyes went wide and her mouth went dry. Oh boy, "Uh-no-umm they are under the sink." Jane bent down and Maura almost fell over. "I'll just-uh leave these here." She dropped the clothes on the floor and made a quick exit. Her heart was hammering in her chest. 'Oh my God!' She ran a hand over her face. 'I'm attracted to my best friend.'

{**}

Did you like? I didn't expect there to be 3 chapters, but there are now! PLEASE PLEASE take the time to hit the review button and tell me what you liked. It will take less than 3 minutes, I promise. Please? The more reviews the faster I type


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GAWD! I did not expect all of those reviews! Really guys that is soooo sweet! JellyBelly, thank you for that very kind review all the way back in chapter 1. It was really great, all of you review have been AMAZING!

A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay, I've been sick and school has started back. This year has been the year of plagues for me. I'm fighting off a rash which was the result of meds I was given for strep, two weeks before that was the flu, and two weeks before that someone backed into my car. Hopefully this year will get better.

A/N 2: This is the end of our journey with Maura and Jane. I hope you like it, if you do PLEASE review. I have another story rolling around in my head; it's not finished yet but hopefully soon. Again thank you all soooo much and I really hope you like this chapter. Please review! Again, no beta was used. Oh, and I've never really written a love scene before, please be nice.

{{**}}

Being attracted to Jane didn't exactly surprise her, but the full realization of her sexual interest caught her off guard. She closed her eyes and pictured Jane on top of her, gently holding her down on the bed with her weight. Maura didn't feel scared or intimidated by that image, if anything it made her blood run hotter. She groaned, she needed to settle down being this turned on with Jane in the next room was not a good idea. By the time Maura got herself under control Jane walked back into the room dressed in the clothes her friend had left out for her. "Thanks for these Maur." She sounded better, much more sober than before her shower.

"You're welcome. It's a good thing you started leaving them here." She chewed on her lip to stop herself from sighing. Jane looked amazing in the shorts; it showed off her mile long toned and tan legs. Being Italian had its advantages; Jane always looked like she stepped off a sunny beach. Maura stared at her friend as she approached the bed, 'oh gosh.'

Jane plopped down on the left side of the bed next to Maura. "So how did your date go?" She asked staring up at the ceiling.

"It was…it was fine. Brock is a very nice man." She reclined her body next to Jane's trying not to think that just a few hours ago she was here with Brock, shirtless.

Jane turned her head and snorted, "Nice?"

"Yes he is." Maura tucked her arm behind her head and looked over at her friend.

"Really? Because at the restaurant you looked ready to eat him."

Maura blushed at the comment and looked up at the ceiling, "No."

"You didn't take him home Miss Isles?" Jane looked over at her and batted her eye latches.

Something about the way Jane said her name combined with that sexy look which seemed to always be on her face sent a shock right to her core. She felt her walls crash down, try as she might she couldn't stop the hand that slowly reached over and traced Jane's face, from her eyebrow down to her lips. "Jane?"

"Hum?" Her eyes fluttered shut at the soft touch.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jane froze, she would not consider herself drunk enough to be hearing things. "Come again?" She asked her eyes opening.

Maura moved closer to Jane, "Can I kiss you?"

Jane's mouth twitched, yes she had heard right. She didn't think about what this would mean to their friendship or what impact this would have on their lives. Maura asking her for a kiss seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She silently moved towards Maura until their lips brushed lightly. They both pulled back and looked at each other, there was a slight hesitation and then they came together again. This time Maura was the first to pull away, she was gasping for air, she felt herself want. For the first time that feeling was followed by trust. She trusted Jane. She tangled her hand in the dark damp hair, "Jane? Please?" She whispered.

Jane smiled into hazel green eyes; she never thought she would hear Maura asking for her. She wanted to pinch herself, to make sure it was real instead she sat up and pulled her shirt off, leaving her sitting alongside of Maura in just her Red Sox boxers, "Maura, are you sure?"

Maura's eyes greedily took in Jane's body. She was gorgeous, lean and soft and so powerful with her wild hair still damp. She took a deep breath, Jane was what she wanted, and she wanted to feel her everywhere. She trusted her completely; she wanted her to be the one. "Yes." She breathed.

Suddenly Jane was everywhere at once, her silk pajamas were removed and she felt her skin slide against Jane's for the first time. She moaned at the heavily feeling. Jane leaned back on her haunches and looked down at her best friend. Her hair spread out behind her like a halo, her entire body was flushed making the freckles stand out on her chest, and she realized she had never noticed them before. She reached out and gently traced them; she heard Maura's breath catch, oh yes there were so many things she wanted to notice about this amazing women beneath her.

The look Jane was giving Maura was starting to make her feel uneasy. She knew she looked good, working out four times a week proved that, but she was not used to being stared at in such a venerable position. Some days she still felt like that flat chested, ache ridden sixteen year old that was laughed at and teased by her peers, Maura hated the feeling. "Jane?" She needed to get out of her head and stop thinking; she reached up and pulled the brunette's mouth down onto hers. That worked. She pulled her mouth from Jane's when she felt a hand trailing down her stomach between her legs. "Jane? Jane wait."

Jane cringed, 'no, not now!' She looked up at Maura, "What's wrong hun?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Just…please, go slow." Maura again found herself chewing on her lip.

Jane felt herself melt, "Of course baby. If I'm doing something that hurts or makes you feel uncomfortable just tell me okay?" She gently kissed Maura's lips.

Maura nodded and then gasped when she felt Jane's fingers seeking entrance. She was a doctor; she knew how this would go. Jane would push in at an angle to enter her and then begin to create friction. She knew the anatomy of a human better than her way around Boston. This should not make her nervous or scared in the least but she felt her walls begin to rise.

"Hey? Look at me." Jane whispered. Maura looked up into chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears, "It's just me."

Jane's thumb brushed her clit and Maura rocketed up off the bed to meet her hand and suddenly Jane was in her. She moaned at the feeling. Her right hand tangled itself in Jane's hair bringing her lips to hers and her left wrapped around her back holding her in place. It felt…powerful. Maura never thought she would use that word to describe sex. It felt as though she was a part of Jane, like somehow Jane was leaving a piece of herself inside of her. She moaned again when Jane began to put steady pressure on her clit and then she was flying. She saw fireworks burst behind her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that was a cliché but at that moment she could have cared less. The next thing she was aware of was tears damping her cheeks; she wasn't sure if they were hers or Jane's. She smiled up at her "Hi." She exhaled, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hey." Jane whispered her voice deeper than normal. "Are you okay?"

Maura took stock of herself. There was a slight ache between her legs which increased when she felt Jane pull out. She whimpered at the feeling. She beamed at her friend...her lover. Curling into Jane she whispered "Perfect" before kissing Jane's bruised lips. "That was beautiful, I didn't know..." She reached up and grabbed a stray curl, running it through her fingers.

"Didn't know what?" Jane mumbled into her neck, gently kissing her pulse point.

"That orgasm could connect you to a person like that. Jane I feel like you are part of me." She blushed but held Jane's gaze, maybe she reviled too much.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I'm not the only one, Maura I've never felt something like this before." She pushed Maura's wild hair off her face, "This is different." She draped a leg over Maura's hips locking her into place.

"I didn't know this is how it would be. I honestly thought it would hurt."

Jane frowned, "Hurt? Because being with a woman? I always thought it would be better, you know; just do what you like having done to you. Men, they are always in such a hurry." She looked at Maura's expression, "Sorry, talking about other sexual experiences in bed will ruin the mood." She kissed Maura's lips in apology, she got no response. "Maur? I'm sorry that was rude of me."

Maura shook her head, "It's not that." She said quietly, she had to tell Jane. She felt her cheeks go red; she didn't know it was possible to blush so much in one night. Even though she was blushing she couldn't believe how at ease she was, never in her life did she feel so comfortable, it was unnerving. "I've…I've never done this before Jane."

"What? Sex with a woman? Neither have I, it's just you Maura. God, you're amazing." She whispered trying to bring her even closer to her body.

Maura chewed on her lip, Jane was looking at her so sweetly. She had to tell her, "I've, I've neverdonethisbefore, period." There she said it. Her breath came quicker, 'oh God what is she going to think of me?'

"You were a virgin?" Jane asked her eyes going wide. She pulled back from Maura and sat up.

Maura felt the cold instantly; she quickly pulled the sheet up around her chest. 'This was a mistake, what were you thinking Maura!' "Yes, Jane I can explain! Please, please don't leave me!" She reached out and grabbed Jane's shoulder.

"Whoa, it's okay Maura." Jane reached out to pull her hand off of her shoulder and cradled it in her hands. "It's just..really?"

Maura nodded her head. "Please Jane, don't leave."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere." She moved so she was reclining against one of the many throw pillows on the bed, she pulled Maura down next to her. "You surprised me. I didn't feel anything, down there, you know?"

Maura slipped into doctor mode, "A woman's hymen can be broken by many things Jane, a fall, riding a bike, visits to the OBGYN." She ran her hand through her hair, "I guess mine just broke on its own?"

Jane laughed, "Oh Maura." She kissed her lips "But you are such a flirt! One look from you and it makes men… and some women weak in the knees. God that sexy little smile you do." She traced her lips with her finger frowning, "What about Garrett, Brock?"

"Garrett and I came close but it was just too much. I still don't know why I couldn't give myself to him. There was always something holding me back with him. And Brock, I just couldn't. I-I have Genophobia. I mean, I guess had." She took in Jane's blank expression. "Fear of having sex. I'm a private person Jane, for me to share this part of myself with some…it's the ultimate violation of my privacy. To let them see who I really am… to touch me that intimately…"

"Thank you." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

"For what?"

"For letting me be the one." Maura smiled and snuggled deeper into Jane's arms. This felt so right.

"Where do we go from here?" She whispered.

"That's up to us. All I know is that you are the most important thing in my life Maur. This is all very sudden, but I could not be happier than I am right now with you in my arms, naked." Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

Maura barked out a laugh. "You're telling me."

Jane kissed her again; she looked over at the clock and groaned. "We have to be into work in four hours!"

"Shh, don't remind me." She turned over so Jane was pressed up against her back. She looked over at the clock, next to it sat the letter. The Fates really must have a sense of humor she thought. Tomorrow the letter was going into the shredder. She felt Jane kiss her neck, "G'night love." Maura couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she accomplished more than that old letter could have ever dreamed.

End

PLEASE let me know if you liked it! Hit the review button! Thanks for taking the journey with me and lets all hope for lots of Rizzles in July! If you want you can follow me on twitter (I'm not that exciting though) fanofthearts


End file.
